Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard: It's an Udderful Life/Transcript (Frogadier55's And Punkasaurus0530's Version)
Here's a Transcript (Punkasaurus0530 Version) of ''Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard - It's an Udderful Life''. The Beginning * Storyteller: Hello, and welcome to Winnie the Pooh/Barnyard Christmas special. I'm afraid Otis and his friends couldn't make it tonight, so I'll beguiling you with stories, Games, and wonders beyond Imagination. So let's kick things off with a joyous holiday root canal. Here we go (Then Otis and his friends just comes) * ???: STOPP!! * Narrator: Huh? * Otis: This is not the real opening sequence. You, sir, are a fraud. Row him out guys! (They wrap him with a rug and throw him out a window) * All: It's the Winnie the Pooh/Barnyard Christmas special. * Otis: Pig! * Pig: What? I have a cavity. (Opening credits. The it's starts at a scene opens up to the town square where people are shopping, singing carols and the mayor directing for the star on the tree) * Mayor: That's it. A little to the left. Now to the right. No, my right. Now, jiggle it and let it know whose boss. (The star drops on his head) Alright let's take a break. * Piglet: I just love Christmas time. * Zander: Me too. * Laura: (Jumps in joy) Christmas time! Christmas time! * Abby: I can't wait for them to light the tree, Otis. That thing is HUGE. * Winnie the Pooh: Thanks for letting stay over this holiday party, Otis. * Otis: Well, guys. All this holiday Hoopla reminds you of what's really important this time of year. * Abby: Friends and family? * Pip: Peace on Earth? * Peck: Good will towards bagers? * Mickey Mouse: The snow? * Human Rainbow Dash: The presents? * Tigger: The food? * Human Fluttershy: The birth of a newborn king? * Serena: Mistletoe for me to kiss Ash. * Bonnie: It's December! I'm so excited for Christmas! * Pip: Scented car deorderiser? * Abby: Butter, is it butter? * Otis: (laughs) Your guessing makes me tired. I'll tell you wants important. What Fluttershy said and shopping for tonight's awesome Christmas party. (Pulls out a big list) Alright, people, we need eveything on this shopping list stat. * Abby: Otis, that shopping list is HUGE. * Tigger: Yeah, its a big as Santa's List. * Pip: I don't get it Otis. Why are making such a fuss over this year's Christmas party? * Otis: I told ya. Me and Pooh invited special surprised guests. You guys are going to be astondified. * Abby: Wow, that word is HUGE. * Otis: Yes, stop saying that. * Rabbit: We got to hurry. The party will start any minute. * Human Pinkie Pie: He's right. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can party. * Sunset Shimmer: This going to be the best Christmas ever. * Otis: Exactly. Now let's fan and--- Hey where's Pig? * Rika Nonaka: And come to think of it, where's the rest of our group? * Pip: They're in line to see Santa. * Guilmon: Who's Santa? * Takato Matsuki: '''He's from the North Pole. He's a nice guy and delivers presents to everyone all over the world. But he gives coal to naughty kids. * '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Well that's amazing. * '''Guilmon: '''I really wanna meet Santa. * '''Max Taylor: '''Come on guys, Let's go meet Santa. * '''Rod: Can't wait to meet Santa! * Laura: Me too, Rod! * Clemont: '''Why don't you go see Santa, Bonnie? (In the Santa's line) * '''Hilly Burford: (as Santa) Ho-ho-hollidy doolidy, Merry Christmas, you adorable little urchin. * Girl: Hey, you're not Santa. You're that newscaster guy. * Hilly Burford: That's right kid. I'm helping Santa out this year. Here have some peppermint toast from the good people of Hooberman's Bakery. It's Christmalicious. * Guilmon: I really love Peppermint Toast. * Takato Matsuki: Really Guilmon? * Guilmon: Yeah. It's so delicious. * Pig: Ooh, Santa! Santa, I want a unicorn, with pink main and a rainbow tail. * Tommy Himi: Yeah, I want something very important! * Bonnie: '''Me too, Santa. * '''Hilly Burford: Hey, wait your turn. Santa's only got lap. * Lucy: Don't worry Pig. You'll get your wish. * Bonnie: '''He is right. * '''Human Applejack: And we can take him to Equestria one day. * Otis: This is bad. We need Pig's shopping skills. We're already down a man since Freddy got ferret fever. * Zoe Drake: Well, that's too bad, cause he will miss Christmas shopping. * Zoe Orimoto: Cheer up, Zoe. (At the barnyard) * Freddy: Well doc, how are the test results? * Goat: Well the bad news, you have a temperture of 308 * Freddy: Oh, what's the good news? * Goat: Now, I can do this. (frys an egg on Freddy's stomach) * Otis: Ok, change of plans. Abby, you're with me on ornaments. Pip, eggnong. Pooh and friends, food and secret Santas. Peck, you're on noodle coogle. * Abby: Roger that. * Pip: 10-4. * Peck: Coogle, right. * Tigger: Sir, yes, sir. * Otis: Barnyard shopping force, deploy. (everyone put their hands in but Abby accidentally crushed Pip) * Hilly Burford: There you go little boy, or girl, or whatever. Ok, whose next? * Lola: Pig, your next. * Pig: Oh me. I'm next. I'm next. (Suddenly Snotty Boy comes in and cuts in front of him) * Snotty Boy: Out of my way stupid next kid. (sends him flying) * Rex Owen: Hey! That's bullying! * Donald Duck: Hey, get back in line, like everyone else. * Luan: Yeah. * Bonnie: '''Yeah, don't be a brat. * '''Snotty Boy: Then why don't you join, that stupid fat kid and that Old Lady. (sends everyone else flying too) * Ursula: WOULD YOU QUIT CALLING ME THAT!! * Otis: Anyway I was thing the red bunting would go with-- * Abby: Otis, that was Pig. * Dr. Z: And those were our friends. * Abby: We gotta help them. * Otis: Ugh, fine! * Hilly Burford: Ho,ho,ho. Merry Chris--(squash by Snotty Boy) * Snotty Boy: Shut your holiday hole, beardy. * Hilly Burford: Wow, you're a hefty little guy ain't ya. * Snotty Boy: Now listen good. Every year, I ask you and your sorry giant behind for the same thing: A Red Rider BB Taser with double pump battery for extra painfulness. But you never bring it to me. * Hilly Burford: Wow, I think I'm losing feeling in my legs. * Snotty Boy: If I don't get a BB Taser this year, you'll be very...very...sorry. * Hilly Burford: I'm already sorry. Sheesh, is it Easter yet? (Elsehwere) * Otis: Pig, guys, are you ok? * Pig: Snotty Boy, bumped us out of line. And we didn't get toast. And now I'll never get a unicorn. * Leni: And even Lily wanted to see Santa. * Bonnie: '''Me too. * '''Lily, Bonnie and Pig: (crying) * Terriermon: Momentai. * Clemont: '''Don't cry, Bonnie. Everything will be okay. Besides you sent Santa your letters. * '''Bonnie: Okay, I'll stop crying. * Laura: That snotty boy will be very sorry! * Abby: Otis, we have all your stuff for your party, let's get out of here. * Human Rarity: After he made us lose our spot in line. * Luna: And made our sister cry. No way! * Otis: Agreed. This insult calls for Christmas vengeance. * Pip: That's the most heart warming vengeance of all. * Tai Kamiya: I'm not leaving without giving that Snotty Boy a punishment! * Zoe Orimoto: '''That boy needs some Punishment. * '''Agumon: '''I agree. * '''Bonnie: Let's put that bad boy on the naughty list! * Hilly Burford: Just take your toast and go! * Snotty Boy: Say it! Say we have a deal. (The hook grabs his butt) Let go! * Otis: Merry Christmas Hatestack! (place him on top of the tree) * Ash Ketchum: And a Happy New Year too! * Pikachu: Pika! * Snotty Boy: You're going to be sorry. * Patamon: I like to see you try. * Spike the dog: And Besides, you had this coming for 2 seasons! * Mayor: Alright, let's get this here tree lighting going. Would you do the honors Bigfoot? * (Bigfoot lights the tree and Snotty Boy gets zapped) * Crowd: Ooooh. * Abby: Happy Holidays! * Human Applejack: Merry Christmas, y'a'll! * Kari Kamiya: '''And good night! * '''Otis: Now, let's leave. * (Everybody runs off) * Narrator: Later that night, the animals and our heroes had a Christmas party. Don't take my word for it. Look. With our eyes. Now. Having a Christmas Party (Now we go to the barn where our heroes are having a party) *'Ash Ketchum:' This christmas party rocks! *'Bonnie:' Christmas party! Yay! *'Koji Minamoto: '''This is amazing! *'Koichi Kimura: You said it. *'Serena: '''Ash look. Mistletoe. (She kisses Ash) Merry Christmas! *'Ash Ketchum: You too, Serena. *'Otis:' Hey, Abby, look. Mistletoe. You know what that means. *'Abby:' I sure do. (makes Otis kiss Everett) *'Everett:' You tasted just like a peach. (Otis screams and falls back) *'Human Pinkie Pie:' Ooh, cinnamon eggnog. *'Ed:' Can't wait to try it. *(Duke goes for it until) *'Pig:' Ooh, eggnog. (drinks the whole punch bowl) *'Ursula: '''Hey, wait your turn! *'Winnie the Pooh:' Are you better, Freddy? *'Freddy:' No, terrible. I'm so sick I can't even taste Peck. *'Peck:' You're right, Freddy. The tonsils are definitely swollen. *'Freddy:' Get back in there. *'Leni:' Well I hope you feel better soon. *'Renamon: Hope you get well soon. *'Henry Wong: '''Yeah, I hope Freddy is fine. *'Lincoln: He'll be fine. *'Tai Kamiya:' Ash, remember we battle Team Flare and saved the world? Good times. And that was an epic final battle we've ever had! *'Ash Ketchum:' Yeah, I remember. Do you buddy? *'Pikachu:' Pika, pika. *'Otis:' You guys face Team Flare before? *'Takuya Kanbara:' Yeah. We beat Team Flare before. *'Tai Kamiya:' It was the most super epic battle we've ever had. *'Kari Kamiya:' That's something I'll never forget. *'Human Rainbow Dash:' It sure was epic. *'Matt Ishida: '''It sure is. *'Pig:' How did you guys manage to defeat them and saved the world? *'Mimi Tachikawa:' It's a long story. *'Izzy Izumi:' We can tell you the whole story. *'Tai Kamiya:' You see it started like this one. *(10 minutes later) *'Matt Ishida:' And that's how we stop Team Flare and our greatest enemies. *'Abby:' Awesome story. *'Otis:' So let me guess. Team Flare and your greatest enemies control two Zygarde but you stop them and then you saved Zygarde later Lysandre was trying to destroy the world, but then you join forces with Zygarde and you manage to end Team Flare for good and saved the world? *'T.K. Takaishi:' That's right. *'Gomamon:' Yeah, we did well then. *'Tentomon: Good to know. *'Palmon: '''That was a best showdown ever. *'Leni: 'That's a good one. *'Pip: 'That's wonderful. *'T.K. Takashi: 'Why thank you Pip. *'Otis: 'Pretty amazing and awesome. *'Mimi Tachikawa: 'We made such a good epic final battle. *'Pip: Hey, Bessie. I got you a present. *'Bessie:' Oh, a mousetrap. *'Pip:' What? No, I--(gets squashed) *'Bessie:' Hey, Ebeneezer Lardbutt, where are these special guest that you and Pooh told us about? *'Otis:' Cool you're jets, Ghost of Christmas Ugly, they'll be here. *'Human Rainbow Dash:' Could you at least give us a hint? *'Winnie the Pooh:' Well, I could give you a hint. *'Joe Kido:' Tell us. *'Winnie the Pooh:' Well, 4 of our special guests is someone the Louds haven't meet yet and that Mickey, Donald and Goofy know personally. 4 Guest stars appeared/Meeting Santa *'Squire Flicker: '''Hello, gang! *'Princess Flame: Hello, Pooh Bear. Long time no see. *'Ryo Akiyama: '''Hey Takato. *'Takato Matsuki: 'Hey Ryo! *'Cyberdramon: 'Hello there. *'Tai Kamiya: Long time no see. *'Ash Ketchum:' It's so good to see you guys! *'Lincoln:' Who is that kid, his Digimon and two dragons? *'Winnie the Pooh:' That's Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, Ryo and Cyberdramon. *'Takato Matsuki:' We know them. A lot. *'Takuya Kanbara:' That's right. *'Lynn:' We haven't met them yet? *'Mickey Mouse:' Know personally? *(Suddenly everybody hears bells) *'Goofy:' I wonder who could that be. *'Otis:' (squeals) That's them now. Come on everybody. *(They head outside) *'Otis:' I think I see him up there! *'Abby:' Up there? Who'd you invite, Santa and his reindeer? *(Everyone laughed until they hear and see Santa coming down) *'J.P Shibayama: '''It is santa! *'Santa Claus:' Merry Christmas! *'Bonnie: He's real! *'Tommy Himi: '''He really is! *'Leni: Santa! *'Human Rainbow Dash:' Is Santa! *'Abby:' You guys never told you met Santa Claus. *'Otis:' I don't. But I went to high school with Donner and Blitzen. *'Winnie the Pooh:' And me and my friends helped Santa save Christmas hundreds of times before. *'Otis:' I contacted them on Snoutbook and convinced them to stop by tonight. *'Spike the dog:' That is so cool! *'Santa Claus: '''Tai, I heard you and the other DigiDestined and your Digimon defeated Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, The Dark Masters and Apocalymon! *'Tai Kamiya: Correct, Santa. *'Santa Claus: '''Takato, I heard so much about you, Guilmon and your other friends and their Digimon too. *'Terriermon: Momentai, Santa. *'Santa Claus:' It means relax. Good one, Terriermon. *'Takato Matsuki: '''We did defeat the 12 Digimon Devas and the D-Reaper. *'Santa Claus: Takuya and the others I heard you defeated Lucemon back then. *'''Takuya Kanbara: Correct. *'Santa Claus: '''And Ash and his friends, I heard you've been journeying a lot of Regions back then. *'Ash Ketchum: That's right! *'''Serena: And I'm his girlfriend, Serena. *'Bonnie: '''I bet you got my letters, Santa. *'Donner:' Otis, my main bovine. *'Blitzen:' Otis. Fantasish to see you. *'Otis:' Donner, Blitz-baby, what's up? *'Donner:' Just spreading some Christmas love. *'Blizten:' Yah. Spreading the Christmas love. Fantasish! *'Otis:' Guys, these are my friends. *(Everyone greeted Donner and Blitzen) *'Duke:' Otis, you sure it's alright to talk in front of Santa? *'Sci-Twi:' Yeah, what if he blabs our secret? *'Donner:' Oh, don't worry. Big Red knows animals can talk. *'Blizten:' Oh, yah. He's always does the talking with the animals. *'Santa Claus:' Ahem! *'Donner:' Uh oh. Be cool. *'Santa Claus:' Let's keep this short. This county's our last stop and there's no time to dilly dally. *'Peck:' (coming out of Freddy) What's going on? *'Tigger:' We're talking to Santa and his reindeer. *'Peck:' Santa and his reindeer? (sees them) Santa? Reindeer? (slides back in) *'Tigger:' See, told ya. *'Donner:' Sorry, O. Gotta split. *'Blizten:' Yah, back to the working, with the toys and flying and such. *'Everyone:' Awwww. *'Otis:' Hey, Santa chill out. We're throwing an awesome party. We got music, dancing, you gotta come in. *'Santa Claus:' Yeah...not gonna happen. Come lads. *'Biyomon:' Well this a bummer. *'Eeyore:' We're finally meeting Santa and team of flying reindeer in person and he has to go. *'Rabbit:' Donner, isn't there anything to change his mind? *'Donner:' Yeah, offer him cinnamon. *'Blizten:' Yah, Santa is silly for the cinnamon. *'Otis:' Oh that's ok, Santa. We'll just drink all the cinnamon eggnog ourselves having a cinnamony good time. Nice meeting ya though. Cinnamon. *'Human Applejack:' And too bad you have to go right before Pinkie Pie makes her famous cinnamon gingerbread house, though. *'Squire Flicker:' Well, good luck. Have fun on your rounds. *'Santa Claus:' Did they tell you to mention cinnamon? *'Otis:' Yes. *'Takato, Rika, and Henry:' Umm...no? *'Lisa:' Maybe? *'Santa Claus:' Well it worked! Let me have that bad boy! *'Human Pinkie Pie:' Well, what are we out here for, let's party! *(They all went inside the Barn) Takato's and Otis' Big Oops (While enjoying the Christmas Party) * '''Santa Claus: '''So the elf say's, That's no pixie. That's my wife! *(Everyone burst out laughing) *'Abby:' Santa, you are ha-larious *'Human Pinkie Pie:' And extremely funny. *'Luan:' Yeah, your story always "sleighs" me. (laughs) *'Pig:' Hey, Santa, do you the Easter Bunny? *'Santa Claus: Know him? That carrot jockey owes me $50. (Everyone laughs and Santa check his watch) Jumping gingerbread, look at the time. Otis, how about one more cup of nog for the road. *'''Otis: You got it, Big Red. *'Takato Matsuki: '''Coming right up! *'Piglet:' Tell us another story Santa. *'Human Fluttershy:' Please. *'Santa Claus: Another story? What is this, Santa's Book Club? Hey, next time I'll tell you when me and Rudolph went on Spring Break. No hiding from the cops with that nose. *'Squire Flicker: '''This is my Pokemon, Wanna look? *'Princess Flame: 'Sure, Go ahead. *(He sends out Druddigon) *'Luna: That Druddigon looks nice. *'Leni:' Who's Druddigon is it? *'Squire Flicker:' It's my Pokemon. (Everyone laughed and Otis pours another cup) * Otis: Here's another nog Santa. * Santa Claus: 'Thank palie. Elves like to ice skate, while I rather scuba. When this gig is over, I'm off to Aruba. * '''Luan: '''Just save room for cookies though. (Everyone laughs as Santa's drinks down) *'Santa Claus: 'Well, Merry Christmas! (Everyone says their goodbyes) *'Rabbit: Well this was nice holiday season. *'Luna:' I know. We actually met Santa Claus in person. *'Ryo Akiyama:' Yeah, now he's off to deliver presents to everyone including our home towns and things are going great. *'Donald Duck:' Of course. What could possibly go wrong? *'Freddy:' Excuse me. Did anyone see my special cup? *'Goofy:' What cup? *'Freddy:' The one I'd been using, so know one else would get my ferret fever germs. (sees it in Santa's hand) Oh there it is. *(Everyone is in shocked) *'Clemont: '(Starts Freaking out) Otis and Takato give the Wrong cup to Santa! *'Otis:' Oopsie. *'Takato Matsuki: '''Uh, whoops. *'Bessie:' What did you do, doofus? You gave Santa a comaninated Ferret cup. *'Human Applejack:' And he probably going to feel sick any minute. *'Santa Claus:' Oh don't worry. Ol' Santa is has healthy as they come. (but inside his body Santa's blood cells and Freddy's germs started to have a grude match) *'Winnie the Pooh:' Are you feeling ok, Santa? *'Santa Claus:' Suddenly I don't feel so--(his face turns green) Fall down. (falls) (Everyone gasps) (Cut to Christmastime Tips with Pig) *'Pig:' Hello, I'm Pig with another Christmastime Tip. Brought to you by Hooberman's Bakery. Hooberman's: It bakes in your mouth. Well, it's the holiday season again, so get ready to be invited to some festive holiday parties. Here are some tips to be the perfect party guest. Step 1: Arrive early. (knocks on door and Duke answers) *'Duke:' Pig, it's 5am. The party's not for 14 hours. *'Pig:' No problem. I'll just wait in your closet. Got any cocktail weenies. Now your host is wide awake and won't miss his own party. Step 2: Always bring your host a gift. (knocks again) *'Duke:' Hey Pig, glad you could make it. *'Pig:' (brings Duke's mailbox) This is for you. *'Duke:' Isn't that my mailbox? *'Pig:' Your welcome. (Duke slams the door again) You know he likes it cause he already bought it. Step 3: Try to be funny. *(dresses up like a cop and knocks on the door again) *'Duke:' Is there a problem officer? *'Pig:' Party's out of control. You're under arrest. *'Duke:' What? B-but officer, we're just having a nice little party-- *'Pig:' Ha ha, just kidding. It's me, Pig. So, how we doing on those cocktail weenies? (Duke slams the door again) Now you're the life of the party. They'll be talking about you for days. Well, that concludes this Christmastime tips from Hooberman's Bakery. Hooberman's! The flavor is optional. Now back to the action. (Back to reality) *'Blitzen:' Achto lieber, you broke Santa! *'Donner:' Now he can't finish delivering presents and we still have this county to go. *'Spike the dog:' Man, all things that could happen to Santa, this the worse. *'Cyberdramon: Yeah the most biggest thing you two ever did. *'''Lana: Worse than the year without a Santa. *'Donald Duck:' Worse than he couldn't be Santa unless he got married. *'Princess Flame:' And way worse when it got worse and worse. *'Rabbit:' This is very bad Otis. *'Rika Nonaka:' What did you guys do?! *'Takato Matsuki:' Well uh, I give the wrong cup to Santa. *'Ash Ketchum: '''Great going guys, You made Santa Sick! *'Pikachu: Pika! Pika! *'''Otis: Okay, okay, calm down. We can work this out. Maybe Santa can make it up to the county with some nice President's Day gifts. *'Tigger:' By then people would forget about Christmas by then. *'Human Rainbow Dash:' Yeah, Otis. *'Donner:' Don't you know anything about Christmas? *'Blitzen:' Yah, if Santa doesn't finish making his runs by midnight, the law of Christmas magic will be Kerfuftenzeiger. *'Leni:' What does that mean? *'Blitzen:' That means broken! *'Lori:' The law of Christmas Magic? *'Sunset Shimmer:' I heard about this but I only thought it was a myth. *'Sci-Twi:' What is it? *'Sunset Shimmer:' It's the seasonal magical essence that give Santa magical powers to spread joy and happiness. *'Donner:' And if the law of Christmas magic is Kerfuftenzeiger.... *'Blitzen:' Broken. *'Donner:' Santa's gonna lose his holiday powers permentally. *'Blitzen:' And that means no Christmas...forever. *'Otis:' WHAT?! *'Tigger:' (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? *'Piglet:' WHAT!!?!? *'Winnie the Pooh:' WHAT!?!?! *'Rabbit:' WHAT!?!?!? *'Eeyore:' HUH!?!??! *'Tai Kamiya:' WHAT?!?! *'Ash Ketchum': WHAT?!?! *'Human Pinkie Pie:' WHAT?!?! *'Lincoln:' WHAT?!?! *'Girl Louds:' WHAT!?!?! *'Max Taylor:' WHAT?! *'Mickey Mouse, Goofy and Donald:' What?!? *'Winnie the Pooh:' You mean they... *'All:' They killed Christmas! *'Bessie:' Nice going, sugar plum morons. *'Takato Matsuki:' Man, we're dumb people. The Middle (Back at the library) * Storyteller: Welcome back to the story. Where things are looking rather glum. Thanks to Otis, Santa has come down with ferret fever and now Christmas might be cancelled forever. Luckily, I got just the thing to lift our spirits: An Old-Fashioned Holiday foot buffing! (Singing) Christmas is coming, My foot is getting buffed, file down the bunions, and-- (They come in, again) * Otis: He's doing it again. * Pig: Get Him! (They do throw him out again) * Otis: (gasp) Pig. * Pig: Sorry. * Narrator: Meanwhile, back at the story... * (Now we go back to the christmas special) * Donner: Otis! Takato! You incapacitated Santa! What's up with that?! * Blitzen: This is no not fantasdish! * Takato Matsuki: '''Well, it was the Old Lady. * '''Ursula: How dare you call me... Old Lady! * Otis: No, no, no it will be fantasdish. Look I think he's coming around! * Santa Claus: 'Ooh. Thanks everyone. Santa got a little scare there but uh...everything going to be--(feeling sick) fall down again. *'Max Taylor: He falls back down again. *'Takato Matsuki:' Man, we we're such idiots. *'Otis:' He sounds better already. *'Luna:' He's not better. * Freddy: '''Its no use Otis. Ferret fever last 6 hours. * '''Sci-Twi: And according to my calculations, it will already be done before midnight. * Winnie the Pooh: By then, no one will get there presents ever again. * Zoe Drake: And Santa will lose his powers forever. * Abby: And then Christmas will be Kerfuftenzeiger. * Blitzen: That means broken. * Donner: I better call the North Pole and tell them Christmas is off for good. * Otis: Wait, my friends and I can deliver the presents. * All: Yeah! (then everyone is confused) * Blitzen: Impossiblish. The sliegh only flies for Mr. Santa. * Donner: And only Santa can magically produce presents from his sack. * Lisa: They're right. I've done the math and concluded X equals no stinkin' way. * Eeyore: I hate to admit it but she's right. * Donald Duck: Now what we can do? * Mickey Mouse: Don't worry, we'll make the presents. * Otis: Mickey's right. And we can use the tractor to deliver them. We can do this people. * Santa: That's just crazy enough to work. (feeling sick) Bye now. (faints) * Human Applejack: That's getting old really fast. * Lola: Really old. * Peck: Ooo, Otis. Can I be in charge of toy making? We'll wear elf costumes, and fake pointy ears, and sing a happy tune while we work. (Everyone isn't comfortable with the plan) WE'RE DOING IT!!!! (sends Duke flying) * Squire Flicker: Well you heard the rooster. * Tai Kamiya: Alright, you don't have to yell so loud. * Serena: '''Yeah, it's Christmas Eve. * '''Ash Ketchum: Alright guys, let's get to it! Working on Toys to give the Children Boys and Girls (The scene fades to the gang making toys, Then, "The Elf song" start to play) All It's time to make some presents while Santa's down with the flu We have to work together like a happy holiday crew We got a list of kids who were nice not naughty this year We got to make them happy, filled them with holiday cheer Otis Get your tools and paint no time to waste Peck Stop eating the paste * Pig: Oh. Freddy We gotta make toys for everyone Pip Here's a train I made from cheddar cheese Don't fire me please Abby I'm making a bat, how'd bout that You can hit a home run with these. (Lynn throws a ball and Abby hits it at Peck) Otis We got cool robots walking and ducks talking Nice work. Bessie We're only in this holiday mess 'cause you are a jerk All Let's get those presents packing in Santa sack in the sleigh Cause we're sick of singing and need it to get on our way * Peck: One more ti- (A Christmas safe falls on Peck) * Lucy: That was my wish. (Then it cuts to other scene) * Blitzen: Bravo, fantasish, uber fantasish. * Human Rarity: Thank you. * Lana: It took a while but it's all ready to go. * Donner: Yeah, that all Broadway and what not but how are you going to deliver all of these by midnight? * Otis: I ducked out during the third verse and Christmasized the tractor. Check out this yule tide ride. (Everyone was amazed) * Blizten: Achto lieber, the tractor looks...oh what is the word I am looking for? * Everyone: Fantasish? * Blizten: It's like your all inside my brain head. * Tigger: Not that hard to read anyway. * Donner: Dang Otis, you just might pull this off after all. * Otis: You can bet on it. Come on elves, we got toys to deliver. * Lincoln: Okay then, Operation Otis Claus is Coming to Town is a go! (Everyone began fighting who sits where) * Rabbit: Guys, can't you fight elsewhere after we save Christmas? * Everyone else: Sorry. * Zander: No time for fighting, Look. (Suddenly lights started to go dark) *'Rika Nonaka:' What's up with the lights? *'Renamon:' It looks like it's going to be out soon. * Donner: You better boogie, baby. Christmas magic is starting to fade. You have to put a present under every Christmas tree in the county by midnight or it's game over. * Takato Matsuki: Relax, Otis' plan is full perfect. * Donald Duck: Yeah, he's right. * Human Rainbow Dash: Agreed. I mean, what kind of bratty kid would want to us from saving Christmas? * Otis: Yeah. Nothing can possibly go wrong. (At Snotty Boy house, a toy Santa gets caught in a bear trap) * Snotty Boy: Ha, ha! That stupid old Santa Claus better bring me what I want this year or he'll get a stocking full of pain and a gift certifericate for suffering. Tah, I'm witty. Delivering Presents (Back at the barnyard) * Abby: Sleigh gears engaged. * Pip: Diesel fuel to power baby. * Freddy: Turbines to speed. * Winnie the Pooh: Presents are accounted for. * Sunset Shimmer: Christmas cheer ready to go. * Pig: Soothing massage avaiable on request. * Otis: That's disturbing. Let our epic journey begin. Christmas away! (Otis started the tractor and stops at the farmers house and every one is confused) * Lori: Our first stop is the farmers? * Otis: Of course. He been very good this year. Come on let's make this quick. * Henry Wong: Let's sneak in. (Everyone tip toes in the house and lays some presents) * Otis: We're doing great people. Let's quietly--- * Farmer: What's going on and the Old Lady? (gasps) * Squire Flicker: (gasps) * Otis: Ah, Christmas milk. * Takato Matsuki: (Scared) * Winnie the Pooh: Our cover's blown. * Piglet: Oh dear. * Tigger: Uh oh. (Suddenly the farmer glees with joy until Ursula hits him with a bell) * Ursula: No one calls me an Old lady! * Dr. Z: Nice going Ursula, We're in a hurry. * Otis: True. * Mickey Mouse: We'll he was bound to be right on something. * Otis: (puts a blanket on the farmer) Sleep well socially akward man child. To the next house. * Koichi Kimura: That will keep him sleeping. * Storyteller: Then Otis and friends flew off like a shot. They deliver the presents. They deliver the lot. They left one for the mayor and one for the cop. They left presents for Bigfoot and Bigfoot's old pop. They gave Nora Jimtinkers. Hilly got a bumfuzzle. While others got woozits and wontommitytuzzles. Oh, this story is delightful. I say, as long as you're here, does mole look infected? I'm rather alarmed. Ooh, it itches terribly. And the oozling, oh, my. (Then, Otis and others come back, again) * Otis: Okay, you know the drill. * Abby: Get in the rug. * Storyteller: What? I'm just saying. Maybe there's an ointment or a poultice for it. (They throw him for the third time) * Otis: And now back to the show. * Narrator: ''Hey, that's my line! Do I go down to where you work and do whatever is you do?'' * Otis: I-- * Narrator: Back to the show. (Ariving at the last house) * Otis: Here we are. Last house of the night. * Ursula: It's about time. * Zander: Delivering all the presents to houses was very hard work. * Ed: I really want to go to sleep. * Dr. Z: Not yet, Ed! We have one more to go. * Laura: Grandpa's right. We must do it to save Christmas. * Abby: Laura, this is Snotty Boy's House. * Human Rarity: Great our last stop is the one person that loves people feeling miserable and giving pain. * Lily: (raspberry) * Human Applejack: Exactly Lily. * Ryo Akiyama: Who is this Snotty Boy anyway? * Human Pinkie Pie: The Farmer's next door neighbor's evil nephew. * Squire Flicker: He's like Dennis the Menace and the Junior the Problem Child...by 50! * Guilmon: I have to agree, He's mean. * Lynn: So should we give him the Grinch experience or should we throw coal at his window? * Human Rainbow Dash: Nah, we got the Ho-Ho-Blow Rocket for that jerk. * Pip: Arming laser rockets. (pulls out rocket) * Freddy: Fire at will! * Otis: No guys. We have to deliver presents to every one in the county. * Piglet: Even though it is the most naughtiest guy here. * Otis: Exactly Piglet. * Pig: 'Or Christmas is farfenoogin. *'Peck: No, no, no it's kerfietinoodle. *'Freddy:' No it's schnitzengruben. *'Donald Duck:' I think it's pronouce schnitzelbank. *'Human Fluttershy:' It's kerfluffle. *'Tigger:' Is it Onomatopopeia? *'Pip:' I think it's glockenspiel. *'Abby:' Those words are HUGE. *'Mimi Tachikawa:' I'm having trouble trying to pronouce the word too. *'Blitzen:' It's kerfuftenzeiger. *'Everyone:' Oohhh. *'Blizten:' Yah, learning is fun. *'Spike the dog:' So, what did Santa put him down for anyway? *'Pig:' Let's see. (checks the list) It says Snotty Boy's been very naughty this year so he gets...owl poop. *(Everyone is disgusted) *'Human Rarity:' Gah! *'Luan:' Well that stinks. (laughs) But seriously, gross! *'Donald Duck:' And beside, where are we going to get that anyway? *'Freddy:' Here you go. (everyone looks at Freddy) What I know a guy. *'Eeyore:' Well that's something. *'Leni:' I know, right? *'Abby:' Otis, hurry. You got 2 mintues to deliver Snotty's present/ *'Otis:' No problem. Pip and I will handle this. *'Winnie the Pooh:' I'll go with you just in case. *'Piglet:' I go too. *'Tigger:' Me too. *'Takato Matsuki:' I go with you just in case. *'Guilmon: '''Are you sure? *'Squire Flicker: I'll go too. *'''Lincoln: I'll go with you. *'Sunset Shimmer:' Me too. *'Ash Ketchum: '''Me three. *'Max Taylor:' If you need back up I'm there. *'Mickey Mouse:' Ok, boy, your on lookout. *(Elsewhere) *'Hilly Burford:' This is Hilly Burford with breaking holiday news. Christmas lights all over the world are appeared to be fading for no apparent reason. Could this be the end of Christmas as we know it? This update has been brought to you by the good people of Hooberman's Bakery. Hooberman's (blows harmonica) You gotta eat something. To Snotty Boy's House/Christmas is back on *(Now we go to the heroes enters the house) *'Tigger:' Looks quiet. *'Piglet:' Too quiet. *'Otis:' It's ok, guys. I think the coast is--(Suddenly they get caught in a net) *'Lincoln:' This is not good. *(Winnie the Pooh and Eeyore gets caught in the net, then a cage comes down trapping Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit) *'Tigger:' Oh boy, that snotty boy is pretty clever. *'Rabbit:' Suddenly, going in there doesn't seem like such a good idea. *'Max Taylor:' Look out! *(Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie gets caught on a rope) *'Tai Kamiya:' Ash! *(The DigiDestined and their Digimon runs trying to help out, but the soccer net came down trapping them) *'Gabumon:' We're trapped! *'Gatomon: What's going on?! *(The D-Team and the Alpha Gang gets captured) *'''Rex Owen: What is the meaning of this?! *'Sunset Shimmer:' (gasps) There he is. *'Squire Flicker:' You we're right. He does look like those other 2 boys. *'Snotty Boy:' So, fat man, we meet again. Ho, ho, ho. *'Lincoln:' Why you say that? *'Snotty Boy:' I usually say "Ha" but I changed it to "Ho". Cause it's Christmas and I'm clever. *'Otis:' Oh now my good lad. Let Santa down so I can give you your present. *'Snotty Boy:' Stuff a fruitcake in it, old man and old lady. I'm in charged here. *'Ursula: '''Hey, I AM NOT AN OLD LADY! *'Otis:' I warn you. My posse of ninja elves is right outside. They'll be on you any second now. (Outside) *'Abby:' Got any threes? *'Freddy:' Go fish. *'Human Pinkie Pie:' Got any 8? *'Mickey Mouse:' Yeah. *'Lisa:' Lynn, do you possess any sevens? *'Lynn:' Hope you've got gas in your boat. *'Lisa:' Pardon? I have no aquatic vehicles. *'Lynn:' 'Cause you're going fishing! *'Pig:' Who feels like Thai food? *'Ryo Akiyama:' I do. *'Otis:' Uh, any second now. (Suddenly the lights started to go dark) *'Pip:' Guys, the Christmas are fading fast. *'Sunset Shimmer:' Listen, you holiday hating brat, either you let us down or your gonna get it. *'Squire Flicker:' Let us out right now! Or Druddigon will make you very sorry! *'Snotty Boy:' This bag...better have...a Red Rider...BB taser in it...over you will be sorry. (looks inside) Owl poop. Same as last year. (throws it away) I'll be back. (Cyberdramon gasps and starts warning everyone) *'Ryo Akiyama:' What is it, Cyberdramon? *'Cyberdramon:' Our friends are in danger! *'Goofy:' Oh no. Snotty Boy captured our friends. *'Spike the dog:' And if we don't help them, Christmas is kerfuftenzeiger. *'Blizten': That means broken. *'Lori:' Come on guys. Let's go save Christmas! *'Pip:' Guys, we got to put that present under the tree over Christmas is glockenspiel. *'Blizten: (VO) Kerfuftenzeiger! *'''Winnie the Pooh: Look. (points to the clock) *'Otis:' 15 seconds. Try to knaw us out. *'Pip:' Right. (starts biting the rope) *'Takato Matsuki:' Guilmon, Quick, Bite the ropes now! *'Guilmon:' Okay! (He bites the rope) * Snotty Boy: (coming back with a bat) Lucky you. You have a date...with the whacking stick. * Familiar Voice: Hold it you. * Snotty Boy: Huh? * Lori: You literally messed with the wrong friends this year. * Mickey Mouse: Beating us up on a daily basis when you come over is one thing. * Human Applejack: But when your stopping us from saving Christmas, you dug your own grave. * Goofy: Wait he dug his own grave? * Donald Duck: No we just saying that to act tough. * Goofy: Oh. * Sci-Twi: If you want to hurt them you have to go through us first. * Snotty Boy: Fine by me. So, who wants to be my holiday punching bag first? * Cyberdramon: (growls) (Pip and Guilmon finishes biting the ropes and the others land on Snotty) * Ryo Akiyama: Are you guys ok? * Sunset Shimmer: We're fine. * Max Taylor: Thanks for coming to rescue us. * Human Fluttershy: That's what the holidays are all about. * Takato Matsuki: Great job Guilmon. * Pip: Uh, guys. 10 seconds! (Everyone gasped. Otis tries to get the present pass Snotty but he tried to stop him in mid air until---) * Otis: Hey, look, mistltoe. * Snotty Boy: So? (Otis kissed him) Deer kiss. Get it off me! * Lincoln: Hold him down guys. * Lynn and Human Rainbow Dash: Dogpile! (Everyone tackles Snotty. Otis jumps for it in slow motion by putting the present under the tree and magically all the lights came back on) *'Pip:' Otis you did it! You saved Christmas! *'Tigger:' No. We saved Christmas together. *'Ash Ketchum: '''We did it! *'Pikachu: Pika! *'''Clemont: Christmas is saved! *'Bonnie:' Yippie! *'Kari Kamiya:' Yippie! *'Ryo Akiyama:' Uh, guys. We seemed to have some small problems. (Snotty Boy gets up and screams, But just then the real Santa comes in) * All Heroes: Santa! * Mickey Mouse: You're cured. * Pluto: (barks) * Santa Claus: Ho, ho, ho. I'm back baby! * Snotty Boy: 2 stupid Santa Claus for the price of one. You're both dead meat. (runs towards them but Santa wiggles his nose and Snotty magically vanished) *'Tai Kamiya:' Well he's gone. *'Agumon:' That will teach him a lesson. *'Rod:' Let's not forget he's always on the naughty list too. *'Tigger:' Aspolllily, Santa showed that kid and thing or three. *'Spike the Dog:' So, where do you think he sent Snotty to? *'Lucy:' Who knows. *'Luan:' Wherever he is, he has a lot of cooling off to do. (laughs) Get it? (Somewhere in the Arctic with a polar bear) * Snotty Boy: Hey, where am I? What are you looking at stupid bear? (the bear started to growl) Oooh, look at me. I'm a stupid polar. I'm so scary. Watch me roarer. (mocks it which makes it angry and chased him) Merry Christmas! (Back at the barnyard) *'Santa Claus:' And so, in honor of you saving Christmas, I hereby appoint you all honorary reindeer. (Everyone was amazed that their noses glow) *'Princess Flame: '''Christmas has been thanks to him! *'Squire Flicker: We should have seen them, Santa! *'Zoe Orimoto: '''Yeah, We did work to save Christmas from this awful tragedy. *'Winnie The Pooh: 'Without you, I was worried that Christmas has been Cancelled. *'Takato Matsuki: 'But with our help, We did save Christmas! *'Santa Claus: Well, I'm outta here. Donner, Blitzten, let's do this thing! (Everyone says their goodbyes) * Otis: Hey, Santa, let's do this again next year. * Max Taylor: '''Otis' Right, That will be more exciting! * Winnie the Pooh: That's a great idea! * '''Santa Claus: Uh, well, it's possible. Let me check my sche---Reindeer away! (the sleigh takes off) The Ending * Storyteller: Well, it looks like everything worked out quite nicely. Now, what do you say we close things out with a joyous holiday armpit carol? (Singing) Deck the Halls with boughs of holly. squelching (The whole cast comes in) * Abby: There he is! * Storyteller: All right. All right. I'll get in the rug. * Otis: Actually, we were going to ask you to stay. * Storyteller: Really? * Abby: Yeah, you're kind of growing on us. * Pig: Yeah. Plus, you're all out of rugs. * Storyteller: Oh, bless us! Bless us, everyone. * Otis: Come on, everybody. Armpit Carol! (Everyone singing Deck the Halls in armpit version) * Santa Claus: (flying over the moon) Ho,ho,ho. Merry Christmas! (A card flies out and says Happy Holidays) (The movie ends) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Christmas Specials Category:Scenes Category:Frogadier55